


Jamaica: 2012 (Culture)

by krisherdown



Series: Travelogue Anthology [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>While Gael has known Jo since before they were teens, how they both fell in love with Jamaican culture came in different ways.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamaica: 2012 (Culture)

**Author's Note:**

> Even though many of the fics were based off requests, this was the one that made me want do this compilation in the first place.

While Gael has known Jo since before they were teens, how they both fell in love with Jamaican culture came in different ways.  
  
For Gael, it was his family. His father always had Bob Marley music playing. Gael didn’t necessarily _understand_ the music at that young an age but he couldn’t deny loving the beat. Once he began to really listen to the lyrics, it was easier to understand why his father was more easygoing than most parents of upcoming tennis players.  
  
He didn’t really see a way for tennis and reggae to mix… until he overheard Jo on the practice court singing “Buffalo Soldier” and decided to surprise him by making it a duet. Jo’s smile that lit up his face (that at the time the world wouldn’t yet see after every victory) was one that Gael would seek to reproduce from him.  
  
While other French players looked at the two as if they were speaking another language, Gael loved that he had this bond that Jo didn’t have with anyone.  
  
Or so he thought, until he began spotting the van. It was tough to miss that beaten-up beast of a vehicle in the parking lot along with the player cars. It was even tougher not to notice how distracted Jo was when the van appeared, as if it had powers of its own.  
  
When Gael finally met the owner of the vehicle, he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to see a Jamaican tennis player speaking German on his phone. Dustin went on about how he and Jo had met in Jamaica years earlier when playing a few Challenger events there. How Jo never mentioned actually visiting Jamaica, much less their trek to the poorer villages, is an absolute mystery.  
  
There’s no mystery as to why Jo never mentioned Dustin. Jo totally has an unrequited crush on this guy and, as infuriating as that is, Gael has to admit that he likes hanging around them together. Dustin was probably the only player on tour who genuinely didn’t think Gael was a crazy man on the court – because he was even crazier.  
  
As opportunities would come in which Dustin actually played on the main tour, it was both the best and the worst of times as far as Gael was concerned. Jo and Dustin actually played a doubles final _together_ , which only made the annoyance more because that was one thing Gael was nearly certain he and Jo could never share.


End file.
